


Fathers and Commanders

by bela013



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: A small tale of a father turned commander.





	Fathers and Commanders

Responsibly. That was the cornerstone of who he was. But it was the delicate little thing in his arms that made him what he was.

Father.

He didn't think that was a possibility for him. He didn't want that life. Not until he saw her, swaddle in the fur cape of a eliksni captain. She was presented to him as a gift. And what a gift she was. Purple fingers wrapped around his one blue digit. She was so incredibly perfect.

The captain of the small squad who found her purred to them, everytime he walked past with her strapped to his chest. Vandals and dreggs, all went out of their way to gaze at the squishiest awoken they ever saw.

May the queen never find out. But in his arms, was the crown jewel of their Dreaming City. More important than anything. More beloved than anything. For her, he would go beyong reason. For her, he leaves her crying in his sister's arms. For her, he boards his ship. For her, he would find a better way. Or die trying. For Zahra. He would face death itself.

  
______

He will never forget the emptiness he felt when he 1st woke up. The anguish. The loneliness. His ghost helped. Finding the small settlement that would become his home till this day helped. Vanguard work helped.

It was a feeling that followed him every day of his immortal life. Something was missing. And there was nothing that could fill that void. In a cruel way of thinking, it's this emptiness that keeps him from the horrible pain of seeing countless guardians die. It doesn't lessen the guilt. But the pain, the pain is nothing compared to the loss he carries.

_____

The face right in front of him is a new one. Bright purple cheeks turn puce, at the hardness of his stare. Ikora looks at him from her place at the table, a silent question about his out of character staring.

That face was a new face. But not.

His hand curls into a tight fist as he sends her away. The missing piece to his puzzle. The void he tried so hard to fill. Now it was enough to burst him at the seams.

He doesn't know that face. But he knows.

He leaves the main hall after he leaves. Ikora silently follows him into his private office. The sob that racks his body is physically painful. He can't stop. Tears blur his eyes and it's Ikora's warm hand on his neck that grounds him. He's still in his office, kneeling at the floor, his whole body screaming to follow her.

He knows her. But he shouldn't.

Ikora hugs him. His friend. His fireteam. It keeps him from completely breaking. His ghost comes to rest at the crook of his neck. He's being smothered. And it's what keeps him from spilling all over the floor.

His feeling of loss was gone. He was complete. But not.

"I'm sorry" he doesn't know who he is responding to.

Responsibly. That was the cornerstone of who he was. But it was years of loss and death that made him who he was.

Guardian.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a friend who appreciates blue dad just like I do.


End file.
